Matrimonio a ciegas
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - "Daiki chasqueó la lengua, su vida nocturna era un tema en los bajos mundos. Amantes no le habían faltado, sea chicos o muchachas. Prostitutas o niñas de buena cuna, por eso le molestaba tanto el tema de su matrimonio... Este One-shot pertenece al día 11 del Hikari Month, del grupo AoKaga 5x10


**Matrimonio a ciegas**

 **Resumen** : "Daiki chasqueó la lengua, su vida nocturna era un tema en los bajos mundos. Amantes no le habían faltado, sea chicos o muchachas. Prostitutas o niñas de buena cuna, por eso le molestaba tanto el tema de su matrimonio, porque después de firmar el dichoso papeleo que lo amarraría a Kagami-san, sus noches de bohemia y desenfreno se abrían acabado.

-Sobre mi cadáver -se dijo a sí mismo. No dejaría su vida de lado sólo por un contrato nupcial."

 **Este One-shot pertenece al día 10 del Hikari Month, del grupo AoKaga 5x10**

 **Categoría** : Kuroko no Basquet

 **Personajes** : Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

 **Capitulo** : 1

 **Completa** : Sí

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era un buen día, hacía calor, pero una brisa fresca servía para capear los intensos rayos del astro rey. Un día perfecto para hacer deporte o pasar el tiempo con los amigos, pero para Aomine Daiki era el peor día de su vida, porque mientras sus amigos o compañeros de universidad se distraían, él estaba a un par de horas de casarse.

Las órdenes de sus padres habían sido claras, debía contraer nupcias con quien regiría las empresas de la compañía hermana, aún a pesar de sólo tener veinticinco años.

-Odio a mi padre. Odio a los Kagami. Odio mi maldita vida.

Daba vueltas como león enjaulado. Su madre lo veía entre preocupada y divertida. Su hijo era una bomba de tiempo andante.

Sabía que su hijo haría problemas, los hizo desde que le anunciaron el compromiso y lo siguió haciendo desde hace tres años. Tiempo suficiente como para que superará y se habituara al hecho de su nuevo estado civil, pero siendo Daiki el mocoso mal criado que era, armó el escándalo esperado y lo seguía haciendo aún ahora.

-Yo creo que este matrimonio es perfecto para ti, hijo. En algún momento tomaras las riendas de la empresa y es bueno que para ese entonces tu vida sentimental esté resuelta -dijo la mujer convencida de sus palabras-. Cuando seas el CEO de las empresas Aomine, no faltará quien quiera meterse a tu cama para sacar provecho de eso. Además -agregó mirando a su hijo que seguía dando vueltas molesto- no eres la persona más fiel del mundo, puede que tu nueva esposa te enamores al punto de no querer mirar hacia el lado.

Daiki chasqueó la lengua, su vida nocturna era un tema en los bajos mundos. Amantes no le habían faltado, sea chicos o muchachas. Prostitutas o niñas de buena cuna, por eso le molestaba tanto el tema de su matrimonio, porque después de firmar el dichoso papeleo que lo amarraría a Kagami-san, sus noches de bohemia y desenfreno se abrían acabado.

-Sobre mi cadáver -se dijo a sí mismo. No dejaría su vida de lado sólo por un contrato nupcial.

-Será mejor que te prepares, hijo. La ceremonia será dentro de una hora y tienes que estar a tiempo con el sacerdote. Deberías estar agradecido que será una ceremonia tradicional y no una gran fiesta como los matrimonios religiosos.

-No sabes cuán agradecido estoy -le respondió sarcástico.

-Te dejo, estás insoportable y lo que menos quiero es tener problemas y malos ratos este día, porque en lo que a mí respecta es uno de los más felices al ver casado a mi hijo.

Daiki no tomó en cuenta a su madre, estabas seguro que ella sabía que estabas en completo desacuerdo con el compromiso. Sólo le quedaba resistir, todo era cuestión de un documento.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado rápido, no se dio cuenta en que minuto su reloj mural cambio, ahora sólo faltaban seis minutos para su "condena". Caminó sin prisa a la habitación principal, donde se encontraba una gran cantidad personas, seguramente invitados diplomáticos de los Kagami. Al parecer se estaba por casar con toda una joyita.

-Hijo, que bueno que llegas -dijo su padre sosteniéndolo del brazo con disimulo, llevándolo a un lado, pero sin quitar la falsa sonrisa de su rostro. -¿Qué pretendías llegando justo a la hora? ¿Causarles un infarto a tus padres? -le interrogó, sonriendo sínicamente a los invitados.

-De hecho sólo buscaba la salida de este manicomio, pero por desgracia llegue aquí.

-No juegues con mi paciencia, Daiki, que yo no soy tan condescendiente como tú madre.

-Lo sé, papi, lo dejaste claro al obligarme a esta estupidez, pero no te preocupes, soy un Aomine y cumpliré con este trámite, no así con mi matrimonio, así que espero que tengas preparada la chequera para tapar con la prensa amarillista mis aventuras de una noche.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó la señora Aomine llegando en ese momento, borrando el aire tenso entre su esposo y su hijo.

-Nada, querida. -dijo desviando el tema- ¿Está todo listo?

-Sí, Daiki tiene que tomar asiento para que lleguen los Kagami y empezar la ceremonia.

Daiki asintió de mala gana y prácticamente se dejó caer en los cojines puestos en el lugar para los novios.

Las puertas del lugar ser cerraron y el corazón de Daiki dio un vuelco ¿Todo eso estaba pasando de verdad?

Los invitados tomaron posición y sólo esperaban al oficial del registro civil.

Un hombre canoso y de avanzada edad entró bajo un silencio sepulcral. No se movió nadie, y Daiki ni siquiera respiró. Entonces las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, por ella entró una pareja tomada del brazo. Extranjeros ambos, sus rasgos eran notorios en la mujer, una despampanante rubia y el hombre, un dormido y atractivo pelirrojo.

Daiki se preguntó entonces como sería su futura esposa. ¿Rubia o pelirroja? ¿Alta como sus padres? En estos momentos se maldijo internamente, en internet hubiera encontrado por lo menos una imagen de quien llevaría su apellido ahora. Mucho más cuando entró su prometida, una persona más baja que él, pero cubierta completamente con las ropas típicas ceremoniales. Odiaba su cultura en este momento, no podría ver si por lo menos su pareja sería agraciada. ¿Y si salían con que su novia era un adefesio? Se quitó la idea de la cabeza cuando el juez llamó su atención.

Durante toda la ceremonia, que en sí fue bastante corta, Daiki se dedicó a enviar miradas de soslayo a su futura esposa. Hasta que cierto comentario por parte del juez llamó su atención.

-¿Los señores Kagami firman la autorización del casamiento del menor de edad?

-¿Menor de edad?

Los padres se Daiki lo miraron nerviosos, pues cuando abrió la boca, esperaban que hiciera otra pregunta cómo ¿Su prometido era un chico? Pues estratégicamente sus padres habían acordado no decirle a su hijo que no se casaría con una mujer.

-Sí, hijo, Kagami-chan tiene quince años, por eso sus padres deben firmar.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó el señor Kagami.

-Olvidamos mencionar a nuestro hijo, que Kagami-chan era menor de edad, pero no hay problema en eso, ¿Verdad, hijo?

Daiki tenía ganas de maldecir, ahora estaría casado con una niña. Pero la mirada de su parte le advirtió que no fuera a decir lo que realmente pasaba por si mente.

-Claro, no hay problemas -dijo apretando los dientes.

Entonces la ceremonia civil siguió su curso, y un par de minutos después el juez los declaraba casados. Un par de gracias, un par de abrazos y unos aplausos individuales. Daiki tenía ganas de gritar. En sus manos estaba la libreta en la que aparecía su nuevo estado civil. Sus padres lo estaban mirando, demasiado. Algo lo inquietó. Abrió el documento, su nombre aparecía de los primeros, luego el nombre de su esposa, que ahora llevaba su apellido. "Aomine Taiga" raro nombre para una chica. Fue cuando leyó más abajo. "Doncel". Tenía que ser una broma. Miró a sus padres que ahora sí le miraban aterrados. ¡Lo habían engañado, lo casaron con un chico! Buscó a su "esposo" y lo encontró abrazado a su madre. Caminó a paso rápido hasta llegar con ellos y sostuvo al menor del brazo para sacarlo de ahí.

-Permiso.

Salieron caminando rápidamente, Taiga siendo arrastrado por su esposo hasta que llegaron a una habitación. Ese lugar les daría la privacidad que merecía esta conversación.

Taiga no entendía que pasaba, pero cuando vio a quien sería así esposo, por primera vez, le pareció alguien indiferente, de esas personas que no estaban muy interesadas en nada en particular. Y diferente ahora, la cara de Daiki era de sorpresa, lo podía ver ya que este mismo levantó el verlo que llevaba y le miraba como a un fantasma.

-De verdad eres un chico.

La confirmación en las palabras de Daiki hicieron que la sangre de Taiga se heladera. Era obvio que este nunca supo que él era un muchacho.

-¿No te lo dijeron?

-¡Claro que no lo hicieron! -empezó a caminar mientras refunfuñaba en contra sus progenitores- ¡Claro! Ellos sabían que esto sí haría que me arrepintiera de haber aceptado.

Taiga se sintió herido. El matrimonio que tanto esperó por dos años, tenía toda la pinta de ser un completo fracaso, y eso que aún no llevaba ni una hora de casado.

-Lo siento -dijo queriendo expresar algo, porque el nudo en la garganta no lo estaba dejando respirar.

-No, tú no tienes la culpa -le dijo Daiki desordenándose el cabello, pero los ojitos rojos y acuosos de su esposo le hicieron sentir mal al no medir sus palabras-. En realidad aquí la culpa la tiene mis padres. Nadie más que ellos.

-Aún así… esperaba mucho de este matrimonio, pero creo que aún estamos a tiempo para anularlo.

A Daiki le pareció la mejor idea del puto mundo, pero entonces puso atención a las palabras de Taiga. El niño sí quería ser su esposo. Dijo que esperaba mucho esto. Eso podía significar que…

-¿Sabías que yo sería tu esposo?

-Sí –la afirmación de Taiga fue directo al grano. No se veía vacilación en sus palabras ni en su mirada.

-Demonios -volvió a maldecir Daiki. Sentía que si anulaba el matrimonio no sólo acabaría con la vinculación entre las empresas de sus padres y las de los Kagami, sino que posiblemente también lastimaría a Taiga. Se sentía atrapado. Literalmente entre la espada y la pared. Aunque viendo mejor el asunto, su esposo era un verdadero manjar ante sus ojos. Quizás las noches no serían ya de casería.

-No, seguiremos con el matrimonio… quizás más adelante…

-¡Genial!

¡Maldición! La sonrisa de su esposo era hermosa.

Daiki carraspeo incómodo y abrió la puerta para que su esposo y él pudieran regresar. Lo hicieron en silencio, pero el pelirrojo llevaba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Cuando volvieron al salón en donde sus padres y los Kagami los esperaban en silencio, los padres del menor se acercaron cautelosos, pensando que algo malo había pasado entre los esposos.

-¿Está todo bien, hijo? -preguntó la madre del pelirrojo.

-Sí, sólo estábamos presentándonos.

-¿Daiki? -le llamó se madre.

-Todo bien, mamá -dijo yendo hacia ellos para que los seis tomarán asiento. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban los otros invitados- ¿Y toda la gente?

-¡Oh, es cierto! -dijo si madre poniéndose de pie, acción que repitieron los otros adultos y Taiga, por lo que Daiki hizo lo mismo- Ellos están en el salón principal para la recepción de la vida.

-¿Una fiesta? -quiso saber Daiki.

-No, sólo una pequeña recepción -le respondió si madre- . Al ser menor de edad, no queremos que Traiga se vea demasiado expuesto.

Daiki se preguntaba si sus padres no creían que ya estaba demasiado expuesto al haberse casado a los quince años.

Llegaron y el moreno pudo reconocer a quienes estuvieron presentes en su boda, además de unos cuantos adultos más.

Como era de esperarse fue algo tranquilo. Un par de brindis, las felicitaciones a la pareja y los buenos deseos de otros tantos. No faltaron los comentarios que hacía alusión a futuros bebés. Fue eso lo que llevó a Daiki a preguntarse si su esposo sabía que esa misma noche, y con sólo quince años, perdería la virginidad a manos su esposo.

Para Taiga la noche llegó demasiado rápido. No podía creer que habían pasado tantas cosas en sólo una noche. Había conocido a quien compartiría su vida hasta el día de su muerte, además de haber bailado con él y sentir que flotaba entre nubes. Había probado champaña, que de hecho no le gustó mucho, pero que le enrojeció las mejillas.

Ahora el ambiente había cambiado, sus padres se habían ido recordándole cuanto lo amaban y que cualquier cosa que necesitaran los llamara. Porque a pesar de estar casado, seguían siendo sus padres.

Daiki por su lado recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de su suegro. Estabas seguro que Taiga podía ser un niño mimado, pues a leguas se notaba que lo sobreprotegía.

-¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó su esposo al verlo pensativo.

-Hay algo que tenemos que hablar.

-Dime.

Daiki se despidió de sus padres con un movimiento de cabeza, notaba que su madre estaba preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar, ¿Su madre pensaba que era capaz de violar a su nuevo esposo?

Cuando llegaron a destino Taiga no esperó que fuera una habitación. Al ver la cama su rostro de prendió como un foco. Daiki se carcajeó un poco, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de su esposo levantó manos al aire.

-Lo siento -se disculpó-. En realidad te quería traer acá para hablar de esto.

Daiki guió a Taiga hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados en la cama. En pelirrojo se sobaba las manos, nervioso.

-Sé que esto tiene que pasar…

-Aquí no va a pasar nada… aun -recalcó-. Como esposos debemos tener vida material y nuestros padres esperan nietos, pero no será ahora.

-¿Es por mi edad?

-Claro que sí. No pretendo tener sexo contigo justo ahora. Eso vendrá más adelante, cuando nos conozcamos mejor. Cuando te conozca lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que te hace sentir bien.

Taiga no se esperaba eso. En conversaciones previas con su suegra, esta le pedía paciencia con su hijo, le explicaba que era demasiado liberal y que tardaría un poco en tomar en cuenta su nuevo estando civil. Pero el hombre con quien se casó era completamente diferente a como lo imaginó por los comentarios los demás. Estaba feliz de eso.

-Muchas gracias, Daiki-san.

-Sin honoríficos, sólo Daiki.

-Está bien, Daiki.

El moreno sintió complacido.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar -le digo, pero Taiga bostezo hacia un lado, algo así como para evitar que Daiki lo viera-, pero ambos estamos cansados, así que será mañana.

El moreno fue al ropero, pretendías pasarle algo de ropa al niño, pero notó que su ropero estaba dividido en dos partes y había mucha ropa que no reconocía.

-Veo que ya trajeron tus cosas.

-Sí -dijo caminando hasta el mueble y tomando un largo camisón de color azul.

Entonces Daiki recordó que era un Doncel, que tenían otras costumbres. Claro que se vestían como un chico normal, pero las noches eran para ellos, momentos para buscar la concepción de un bebé, por lo que hasta sus ropas facilitaban el poder intimar entre ellas. Ya hablaría con él, porque si Taiga no estaba cómodo con esas ropas, no volvería a usar un camisón en lo que le quede de vida.

La noche pasó tranquila para ambos. Daiki dijo que lo mejor sería que ocupara su antigua habitación y Taiga tendría la nueva habitación matrimonial. Por lo mismo el menor se sintió mucho más tranquilo. No es que desconfiara de Daiki, pero no lo conocía, pese a que se veía alguien serio y responsable.

.

Taiga sintió que golpeaban la puerta y se vio por última vez en el espejo, se veía perfecto. De hecho, si no hubiera resultado ser un Doncel, probablemente lo parecería de todos modos, amaba la buena ropa. En la entrada estaba Daiki esperándolo.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

El moreno lo llevó hasta el comedor que ocupaban normalmente, ya que el día anterior estuvieron en una habitación que fungía como salón de eventos.

Cuando llegaban encontraron a los padres de Daiki tomando desayuno.

-Qué raro que estén ambos aquí -dijo el moreno en forma de burla, lo que no tomaron en cuenta sus padres, así que sólo le indicó a Taiga que se sentara a su lado y una criada les trajo el desayuno a los recién casado.

-¿Durmieron bien? -preguntó la madre del mayor.

-Mi cama siempre ha sido cómoda, madre, pero supongo que lo preguntas por otra cosa y no, no te preocupes que no forcé a mi esposo a estar conmigo.

-Pero que considerado -le dijo su padre y hubiera seguido molestándolo si no hubiera visto la cara completamente roja de su yerno.

-¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte, Taiga?

-Nada, gracias -respondió a su suegra. Quería que se lo tragara la tierra, nunca había estado más avergonzado y nervioso en su vida.

-Aprovecharé de salir con Taiga, ya que mañana debo volver a la universidad.

-Es cierto. Tenemos que ver el asunto de la secundaria para Taiga.

-Puedes encargarte de eso, ¿verdad, madre?

-Claro que sí, si en mis manos está, mañana mismo empezarás la escuela. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, gracias.

El desayuno siguió sin contratiempos y en cuanto terminaron Daiki se despidió de sus padres y seguido de Taiga fueron por el auto para dar una vuelta.

-¿Modelo americano? -preguntó Taiga al ver el automóvil clásico de su esposo.

-Sí, me encanta… supongo que por eso me agradas tú también.

Nuevamente Taiga sintió que se prendía en llamas, Daiki era demasiado galán para su propio bien, y si seguía así terminaría inevitablemente enamorado de su esposo.

Daiki lo llevó a un parque de diversiones, era lo mejor para un adolecente que venía a vivir a Japón. Lo pasaron genial, Taiga reía por cada estupidez que hacía su esposo, todo fue perfecto, hasta la tarde.

Iban de regreso para la casa cuando pasaron cerca de una cancha de basquetbol, francamente a Taiga se le iluminaron los ojos. Y su esposo lo notó.

-¿Quieres jugar?

-¡Sí! Amo el basquetbol.

-¡Aominecchi!

Daiki miró de mala manera a quienes venían caminando hacia él, sus viejos compañeros de equipo cuando jugaba basquetbol en la escuela. Taiga miraba a los sujetos que caminaban hacia ellos, una rara mescolanza de cabezas coloridas que iban desde el rojo al celeste.

-Demonios.

-Hola, Aomine-kun.

-Hola –respondió seco, cosa que ciertamente llamó la atención de su joven esposo.

-¿Y tú quien eres?

Daiki se alteró en cuanto Hanamiya se acercó a su esposo, conocía a ese idiota brabucón.

-Aléjate –dijo tomando el brazo de Taiga y caminando de regreso a casa.

-Ey, espera, Ahomine -el moreno se detuvo en seco- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ocultarnos?

-Daiki –le llamó su esposo, sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-Uy, te llama por tu nombre…

-Makoto, basta –dijo Kiyoshi, novio de Hanamiya.

-Tranquilo, sólo quería saber si ahora al señor "me acuesto con quien quiera" cambió sus gustos por los niñitos de cara linda.

Daiki esta apretando los puños.

-Mantén a raya a tu novio, Kiyoshi, o si no lo pondré a raya yo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, bastardo?! –Hanamiya se fue contra el moreno, pero en el proceso empujó a Taiga que fue a dar al suelo al no tener punto de apoyo por la sorpresa.

-Mira lo que hiciste, estúpido –dijo lanzando un derechazo contra el agresor, pero Kiyoshi lo vio venir y se interpuso, recibiendo un golpe en la cara.

De un momento al otro todo se volvió un caos, algunos sostenían a Daiki para evitar que siguiera con las intenciones de golpear a Makoto, mientras este era sostenido por su magullado novio.

-Daiki, para por favor –le pidió Taiga, viendo como su esposo tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido-. Por favor, quiero irme de aquí.

Daiki vio que Taiga estaba nervioso, no era la mejor idea del mundo ponerse a pelear mientras paseaba con su esposo. ¡Demonios! Ahora parecía que su esposo estaba a punto de llorar.

-No te vuelvas a acercar, Hanamiya, o te prometo que te parto a cara y ni Kiyoshi querrá estar cerca de ti cuando termine.

-Me importa una mierda lo que dices, negro, mejor llévate a la putita que está temblando a tu lado.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Daiki no permitiría que hablaran mal de su esposo, mucho menos el mal hablado de Hanamiya Makoto.

-Kiyoshi-san, por favor, llévese a Hanamiya-kun –le pidió Kuroko tratando, como todos los demás, de detener el ataque.

-No te atrevas a tocarme, Teppei, porque te prometo que terminamos ahora mismo –amenazó soltándose del brazo de su novio-. Mejor mantente alejada, muñequita –amenazó ahora a Taiga, sabía que eso alteraría a Daiki. Y no se equivoco.

-Cuida tu boca, Hanamiya, por que no te permitiré que vuelvas a difamar a mi esposo –le advirtió escupiendo sangre de su labio roto y tomando la mano de Taiga para sacarlo de ahí.

En el lugar, un impresionado y apenado Kiyoshi miraba irse a la pareja.

-No sabía que ellos…

-Se casaron ayer, Kiyoshi-san, todos los sabíamos –le dijo Akashi, que era protectoramente abrazado por su pelimorado novio.

-Lo lamento mucho, llegamos hace unos días y no sabíamos –se disculpó el castaño, pero un bufido le hizo mirar a su novio-. Porque tú tampoco lo sabías, ¿verdad, Makoto?

-¿Y qué si lo sabía?

Todos lo miraron mal, meterse con alguien era algo, pero todos sabían que el pequeño pelirrojo era extranjero y por lo tanto no tenía a nadie más aquí que a su nuevo esposo, una muy mala presentación con los amigos de su esposo, de hecho.

-Nos vamos –dijo Kiyoshi molesto mirando a Makoto que no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, al parecer se había pasado esta vez-. Lo lamento, chicos, ya nos veremos en la próxima.

Todos los vieron partir y en silencio, al parecer esta vez Kiyoshi castigaría duramente a su desequilibrado novio.

Por otro lado Daiki caminaba enojado por la calle, casi pateando piedras. Estaba molesto con el idiota enfermo de Hanamiya Makoto, pero no diría nada.

-Estoy molesto, Aomine-san –dijo Taiga de repente-. Siempre digo lo que pienso y esto fue demasiado para mí.

-Espera, Taiga –dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-No, escúchame tú ahora –dijo mirándolo.

-No, no puedo –dijo abrazándolo, porque Taiga ya estaba llorando y no quería que todo el mundo viera la adorable cara de su esposo en ese momento, por sobre todo, Daiki era un maldito celoso-. Vamos a casa, ahí hablaremos más tranquilos. Antes de que tomes cualquier decisión –porque temía que lo que iba a decir Taiga es que quería volver con sus padres.

El pelirrojo se calmó paulatinamente, estar entre los protectores brazos de Daiki que eran sobre todo cálidos, le brindaban seguridad.

Caminaron hasta la casa y fueron directamente a la habitación de Daiki, pasaron estratégicamente lejos de la vista de los padres del moreno para que estos no hicieran comentarios sobre la apariencia accidentada de su hijo.

-¿Tienes algún botiquín?

-En el estante que está en el baño.

Taiga fue por lo necesario para curar las heridas de su esposo. Daiki se dedicó a mirar al pelirrojo que no le dirigió una mirada en todo el rato mientras curaba su mano lastimada. Con una pinza fue sacando la piel rota en la herida para luego limpiarla con agua oxigenada y luego vendarlo. Fue hasta que procedió a limpiar la cara del moreno cuando pudo ver sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Esto es demasiado para mí –dijo aguantando las ganar de llorar mientras limpiaba con un trozo de algodón el labio partido de su esposo.

-Lo lamento, Taiga –dijo tomando la mano del pelirrojo.

-No, no lo entiendes, de verdad, estoy acostumbrado a la paz. En América, mis padres no me dejaban salir de casa, tenía profesores particulares y cada vez que salía un guardas espaldas iba conmigo –le contó molesto-. Nunca vi una pelea y no esperaba que la primera que presenciara fuera la de mi esposo con un desconocido.

-Creo que me sobrepasé –dijo Daiki viendo que Taiga pasó de la pena a la rabia. Y maldita sea que se veía sexi así.

-Sí, lo hiciste –dijo aplicando el paño con liquido en el ojo del moreno haciéndolo gemir-. En realidad no lo lamento.

-Lo sé –dijo sonriendo de lado-. Deja eso –le dijo tomándolo de la mano y sentándolo a su lado para que dejara de "curarlo"- tenemos que hablar.

-En realidad no creo que tengamos nada que hablar.

-Eres mi esposo, mi deber es protegerte y no sólo por tu edad, te veo vulnerable por no tener a tu familia aquí, debería mantenerte a salvo, pero no lo hice, te expuse a una situación tensa y no debí hacerlo.

Taiga se sentía tan azorado que no podía con esto, nunca imaginó que esas palabras salieran de la boca del mayor. Estaba cautivado.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Daiki, notando como el pequeño Taiga se acercaba lentamente a su cara y no dejaba de ver su boca.

-Hacer que me enamore de ti más y más.

El moreno no esperó un beso tan dulce como el que recibió, notando la delicadeza y cuidado con el que Taiga lo hacía, cuidando sus heridas. Estaba encandilado por la pureza e inocencia de ese beso. Se sentía arder. Sus manos estaban tratando de no avanzar, pero todo era tan difícil teniendo a Taiga ahí mismo, besándolo con tanto cariño y entregándose por completo.

-Esto es una locura –dijo el moreno cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, pero no pudo mantenerse alejado mucho tiempo, pues las manos de su esposo viajaron a su cuello y ahí se engancharon para mantenerlos juntos, lo que acarreó que sus propias manos fueran a parar a la cintura de Taiga, acariciando bajo la polera que este traía-. Debo parar.

-No quiero que lo hagas –dijo el menor, empujando a su esposo, logrando que estuviera acostado y él a horacadas sobre Daiki.

Las cosas se estaban sobre calentando y el mayor lo sabía, pero no era capaz de controlarse cuando tenía a ese maldito crio caliente sobre él, refregándose sobre él. Acariciándolo y besándolo cada vez con más pasión.

-Debes tomar el control ahora, Daiki –dijo a su oído.

El moreno perdió completamente la cordura en ese momento, volteó el cuerpo de su esposo y ahora quedó sobre él. Con fiereza le quitó la polera y dedico gran parte de su tiempo acariciando, besando y mordiendo todo el cuerpo disponible, dejando marcas por todos lados, notando lo delicado y juvenil que era el cuerpo de su esposo, su conciencia le estaba provocando una mala pasada. Cosa que ciertamente notó Taiga.

-Deja de pensar –su voz se estaba tornando demasiado sensual a los oídos de Daiki-. Lo necesito, quiero olvidar de una buena manera lo que pasó hoy…- se notaba la duda en cara del moreno- me lo debes –dijo como último recurso.

-Juegas con fuego, niño.

-Me quiero quemar.

Ahí murió cualquier duda en el moreno, atacó los labios de su esposo antes de recordar algo y pararse como un resorte.

-Juro que si ahora te arrepientes…

-Calma, americano –dijo sonriendo de lado yendo hasta la puerta y pasando el seguro, para luego caminar con sensualidad hasta su joven esposo que se acostó mejor en medio de la cama.

-¿Me darás un espectáculo? –preguntó viendo como su esposo se empezaba a quitar la ropa.

-Cuida tu boca, Taiga, no me hagas tener que darle un mejor uso.

-¿Es un reto?

Daiki sonrió de lado, este lado desconocido de su pequeño esposo le estaba encantado. Caminó hasta la cama y tomó los pies de Taiga, tirando de estos hasta que estuvo a orillas de la cama, movimiento que obligó al pelirrojo a sentarse quedando a una buena distancia de un suculento destino. Uno lujurioso y pecaminoso.

Taiga sonrió de lado y mordiéndose el labio bajó la bragueta del pantalón de Daiki, ante la mirada rapaz de su esposo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Esto era tan erótico que su pene ya punzaba. Se le hacía eterno, por lo que sin aguantar nada apartó la mano de su esposo, se bajó el cierre y sacó su pene para tomar la cara de Taiga y guiarlo.

El pelirrojo veía todo con ansiedad, tantas noches deseando esto, desde que investigó en internet a su esposo, la atracción por él nació desde que lo vio en un video de una fiesta social, el desplante con el que se movía y se desenvolvía con los demás invitados. Las redes sociales hablaban de sus aventuras amorosas de una noche. Quería saber que se sentiría estar entre esos brazos, sentir la pasión, pero también quería sentir amor, quería que lo abrazara en las noches y le dijera palabras suaves. Pero justo ahora, cuando tenía ese pene frente a él, no quería pensar en nada más.

Daiki tomó la barbilla de su esposo y lo llevó a abrir la boca para meter su pene entre esas fauces.

-Eso es, gatito –dijo viendo como su pene desaparecía dentro de la boca del chico.

-No me digas así –dijo dándole una mala mirada, pero luego retomando su labor, no descansaría hasta llevar a su esposo a la locura.

-Lo lamento, tigre, pero aun eres un cachorro –dijo tomándolo de los cabellos para alejarlo de su pene y besarlo, mientras lo acostaba nuevamente en la cama y se ponía sobre él-. Quiero devorarte, Taiga.

-Entonces hazlo.

Daiki sonrió de lado yendo nuevamente al baño de donde trajo un frasco con lubricante, extraño regalo de bodas de un desconocido. Pero había pasado toda la noche anterior viendo porno gay, sabía qué hacer, pero intuía que los videos no le darían todos los pasos. Seguramente su pequeño esposo sufriría. Pero la pasión en ese momento era tanta que había olvidado completamente su idea de no tocar a Taiga hasta que fuera mayor. Era demasiado sexy para aguantarlo.

-Termina de sacarte la ropa, Taiga –le dijo parándose a la orilla de la cama-. Muéstrame que eres capaz de hacer.

Taiga sonrió de lado, mientras veía a su esposo a los ojos. Se paró en medio de la cama mientras empezaba a desnudarse, movía las caderas de manera lenta mientras se bajaba los pantalones con ayuda de sus largas y morenas piernas. Daiki estaba maravillado, se había sacado la ropa hace un rato, por lo que ahora disfrutaba de su esposo mientras acariciaba su miembro poniéndolo aun más duro.

Cuando Taiga estuvo completamente desnudo se acostó en medio de la cama y de manera desvergonzada abrió las piernas y llamó al mayor.

-¿No deberías estar haciéndome algo ahora?

-Te arrepentirás de retarme, niño –dijo subiéndose a la cama. Posándose entre las piernas de su esposo. Acariciaba las piernas de su amante que lo envolvían-. Dime lo que quieres, Taiga.

-Quiero que me beses –le dijo estirando sus brazos.

-Eso es fácil de complacer –se acercó y besó al chico de manera lenta, metiendo su lengua y saboreando la boca inexperta, chupando sus labios, y mordisqueándolos, mientras sus manos tomaban las caderas del menor y simulaba embestidas, sin entrar nunca en el cuerpo del menor, sólo tentándolo con su pene, sintiendo como el fruncido ano punzaba. Podía ver como el cuerpo honesto de su esposo le estaba llamando con cada fibra.

-Daiki… por favor.

Y fue cuando el moreno no pudo más, puso una gran cantidad de lubricante en su pene y lo enfiló a la entrada de Taiga.

-No, espera, Daiki.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pretendías entrar así nada más.

El mayor se quedó pensando, no entendía a lo que su esposo se refería, a no ser que no quisiera embarazarse aun. Eso podía entenderlo, pero.

-¿Quieres que ocupe un condón?

-No, claro que no –sonrió de lado-. Nunca has estado con un doncel, ¿verdad? Menos con uno virgen.

-No he tenido el placer –dijo mordiendo el cuello del pelirrojo.

-Mi cuerpo no está preparado para recibirte, no aun.

Daiki vio maravillado como Taiga se apoyaba en la cabecera de la cama y él mismo empezaba a jugar con su ano, usaba sus dedos embadurnados en lubricante. Era lo más caliente que había viste en su vida. Sus antiguas relaciones sexuales nunca fueron así, sólo fue el momento de pasión, y luego una fría despedida, pero ahora, ahora simplemente no podía apartar la vista de esos dedos que le estaban haciendo camino a ese pequeño paraíso.

Taiga veía que su esposo babeaba por él. Era la mejor sensación del mundo, porque eso podía significar sólo una cosa, Daiki lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo. Y en ese momento se juró que seguiría así.

-Estoy listo, Daiki…

-Que bueno –dijo llegando hasta su esposo y apartando las manos de este, sujetó la cintura de taiga obligándolo a quedar sentado sobre él, mientras que con su otra mano guiaba su pene hasta la entrada en donde lentamente fue entrando.

Taiga podía sentir el dolor, era normal que fuera así, después de todo nunca había tenido nada en esa parte de su anatomía, mucho menos una de esa envergadura. Se abrasó al cuello del moreno y escondió su rostro.

-Tranquilo, baby –le dijo acariciando las caderas del menor que estaba gimiendo entre sus brazos, podía notar que sufría, pero haría las cosas fáciles para él. Lentamente, como nunca lo hizo en su vida, movió sus caderas para entrar y salir. Quería que Taiga disfrutara también, era su primera vez después de todo. Era su primer y único hombre, porque no permitía que esa joya americana se fuera de su lado. Por su nombre y honor que Aomine Taiga se quedaría a su lado para siempre.

-Daiki… duele.

-Lo sé, cachorro –dijo moviéndose lento-. Saldré para que estés más cómodo.

-Está bien.

Taiga sintió como el pene que lo llenaba salía y fue la peor sensación del mundo. Se sentía literal y sentimentalmente vacio. Tenía ganas de llorar. Más la mirada de ojos azules lo calmó, su esposo lo acostó en la cama con cuidado y lo puso de lado, poniéndose tras él. Pasó una de sus piernas sobre su cadera y masajeo el área afectada, con cuidado, sanándolo con su cariño. Taiga se sentía amado en ese momento. Sintió como el pene de su esposo entraba nuevamente en él, con lentitud, mientras sostenía sus caderas, bailando al ritmo de su cuerpo. Quería amor, quería pasión, quería tantas cosas en ese momento que se sentía lleno de nuevas sensaciones.

Daiki estaba presionándose a sí mismo, juraba que esta vez sería así, porque era la primera vez de su esposo, pero su pasión podía desbordar un campo de futbol en ese momento, tendría que controlarse más adelante, pero más le valía a Taiga acostumbrarse por que él necesitaba pasión también, fuego, ir rápido y fuerte. Tenía que liberar esa pasión de alguna forma, giró la cabeza de su esposo y lo besó por furia, viendo que su pequeño niño le respondía de la misma manera, sintiéndolo cooperar con las envestidas y el mismo yendo más adentro, más rápido. Había roto la barrera del dolor. Su esposo ya no era una pequeña figurita de cristal, ahora era un hombre, su hombre.

-Eres fuego puro, Taiga –le dijo luego de terminar de machacar los labios del menor.

-Nos consumiremos entones, juntos.

Fue la mejor respuesta, la única que podía satisfacer la fiera dentro del cuerpo de Daiki. Lo sostuvo con más fuerza de las caderas y se puso a embestir con fuerza, escuchando los gemidos del niño, como estos llenaban la habitación. Poco le importaba si ahora mismo estaban sus padres tras la puerta o si recibía una reprimenda luego por haber abusado de Taiga. Aunque no veía a su esposo muy complicado en ese momento, sólo podía apreciar la cara llena de lujuria de este. Sus ojos a medio cerrar, la saliva cayendo por su boca, la piel roja en sus mejillas y el sudor cayendo por su cuello. No lo resistiría mucho, sentía como su pene se endurecía.

-No puedo… más –dijo Taiga, mientras su mano iba directo a su pene y se masturbaba. Uno, dos, tres movimientos de su muleca y el líquido blanquecino salió de su falo.

-¡Maldición! –Daiki mordió el hombro de su esposo mientras liberaba su propio semen dentro de Taiga, las contracciones de ese ano fueron lo último que pudo aguantar antes de vaciarse completamente.

Estaban agotados, por lo menos Taiga lo estaba, podía sentir como los fluidos de su esposo seguían saliendo y bañando sus entrañas, quedándose ahí y entrando en sus paredes. Era posible, lo había leído, quizás ahora mismo su cuerpo estuviera en funcionamiento y pronto tuviera la noticia de un hijo creciendo en su vientre. Demasiado joven, se repetía en su mente, pero era un hombre casado, uno que aun no terminaba la escuela, pero que amaba con desmedida locura a su esposo.

Daiki no sacó su miembro a pesar de que este ya estaba blando dentro de las paredes anales de su pequeño esposo. Sólo lo abrasó más contra su cuerpo, estaban tan juntos que no podía verse un espacio mínimo entre ellos. Pero tenía que protegerlo, cuidarlo, mimarlo y amarlo. Quizás eso último no sería tan difícil como pensó en un precio al saber de ese compromiso. Salió del interior de Taiga y con fuerzas de flaqueza se puso de pie y caminó al baño para prender el agua y esta se templara, fue hasta su cama y vio que Taiga ya caía en un sueño profundo, sonrió de lado, si que era un niño aun.

-Vamos, Taiga, no puedes dormir así –le dijo acariciando su cara, deslumbrándose cuando este abrió sus hermosos ojos y le miró.

-Estoy agotado.

-Lo sé, baby, pero debemos bañarnos –Daiki lo tomó en brazos y Taiga se aferró a su cuello como un verdadero niño a su madre. Estaba malditamente adorable en ese momento. Lo llevó a la ducha y entraron juntos, sólo era un poco de agua cayendo por el cuerpo para quitar el sudor y el semen de ambos que corría por las piernas de Taiga. No mojó su cabello, por que ciertamente no tenía intenciones de secarlo luego, tenía mucho sueño ahora mismo.

Fue una ducha corta, salieron y se secaron, o por lo menos Daiki lo hacía. Pues Taiga estaba incluso con los ojos cerrados en ese momento.

Con cuidado caminaron de vuelta a la cama y Daiki abrió las sananas para que su esposo se pudiera costar, verlo desnudo en su cama, casi dormido, era una imagen que Daiki quería repetir cada día de su vida. Se acostó a su lado y automáticamente su esposo se acurrucó a su lado. Sonrió antes de cubrirlos a ambos con las colchas y besar a Taiga nuevamente antes de caer rendidos en brazos de Morfeo.

.

Un nuevo día, un soleado y hermoso día, pero el despertador ya les había despedido desde hace minutos atrás, cuando aun no salía el sol. Daiki se había estirado para poder apagar el despertador, moviendo a su esposo que reposaba su cabeza en su pecho, lo miró dormir como un ángel. Tenía una maldita suerte. Acarició la cara del pelirrojo y este abrió los ojos. Daiki podría estar eternamente mirando los ojos de Taiga y no cansarse de ello. La sonrisa de su esposo era cristalina ahora, pero eso cambio cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a sus mente, el sonrojo en las mejillas del menor enternecieron a Daiki y mucho más cuando este ocultó su cara en su pecho. Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo.

-Es hora de levantarnos, tengo que ir a estudiar.

-Ayer… nosotros ayer.

-Sí, ayer hicimos el amor, así que hoy tienes que estar muy feliz por eso.

-Lo estoy –le dijo-, pero aun así estoy avergonzado.

-Anoche no parecías estarlo –rió al escuchar el gemido ahogado de su esposo mientras trataba de hundirse aun más en su pecho-. Era algo que pasaría, tarde o temprano.

-Creo que fue muy temprano.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¡No! –fue el momento de salir de su escondite-. Siempre te he amado, pero cuando hablamos en nuestra noche de bodas.

-Pero eso lo dije yo, tú no dijiste nada, así que no tienes que tener remordimientos.

Daiki se puso de pie y caminó hasta el baño, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo que no quitaba su vista de su desnudo cuerpo. Los colores se intensificaron en la cara de Taiga.

-¡Vístete!

-Tú no estás en mejores condiciones.

Taiga se escondió entre las sabanas al darse cuenta de que las palabras de su esposo lo dejaban en evidencia.

Daiki sonrió de lado y se dio una ducha para despertar mejor, luego de un rato salió y se vistió, Taiga estaba mirando por la ventana, se notaba que pensaba en algo y Daiki se sentó a su lado mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla. Su acción provocó que Taiga lo mirara y sonriera.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sólo pensaba –le respondió dándole una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Dime que es lo que pasa, a ver si puedo ayudarte.

-Sólo pensaba… ¿Y si ahora mismo estoy esperando a nuestro hijo? ¿Sería un buen papá a esta edad? ¿Sabría cómo educarlo?

-Claro que sí –dijo Daiki acercándolo para besarlo y luego juntar sus frentes-. El sólo hecho de pensar en ello te hace responsable. Y por lo demás, creo que sería una buena madre, por lo menos curando heridas eres muy bueno.

-Ya lo había olvidado –le dijo tomando el rostro moreno entre sus manos para luego pasar sus pulgares por la herida que aun se veía en su labio, mucho más que ayer.

-No te preocupes por eso, no es la primera vez que me dan una paliza, pero si es la primera vez que me lanzo a pelear por defender a alguien ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo por defender a mi hermoso y pequeño esposo?

Taiga sonrió de lado.

-Lo haces de nuevo –le dijo feliz.

-¿Hice algo malo ahora?

-Nada malo, pero cada día haces que no pueda apartar la vista de ti.

-Soy irresistible, lo sé –dijo entendiendo. Le encantaba la honestidad con que hablaba Taiga-. Ve a darte una ducha mientras bajo para que nos preparen el desayuno.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las siete y veinte de la mañana.

-Es muy temprano…

-Arriba, perezoso. Quizás mi madre ya te consiguió algún instituto.

-Está bien –dijo con desanimo, pero cuando se fue a levantar recordó que estaba desnudo y eso le puso nervioso nuevamente-. Eh, Daiki… ¿Podrías salir de la habitación?

-Pero es mi habitación –dijo divertido, notando los nervios de Taiga.

-Pero yo… es que necesito ir al baño.

-Pues anda –dijo parándose y apoyándose en la puerta, teniendo la mejor vista del mundo.

-No me hagas esto.

-Taiga, anoche vi tu cuerpo completamente desnudo, nos bañamos juntos y por si fuera poco dormimos juntos, desnudos, abrazados. Créeme que no tienes nada que ocultarme.

El pelirrojo soltó el aire que tenía retenido y cerró los ojos antes de destaparse y caminar al baño casi corriendo, pero en el camino fue interceptado por su esposo que lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Daiki, por favor.

-Por favor nada –dijo tomándolo de las caderas y logrando que subiera sus piernas y las doblarla alrededor de él.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Creo que tienes claro lo que pretendo –dijo dándose vuelta y poniéndolo contra la pared para arremeter contra la jugosa boca que parecía llamarlo.

-Daiki, espera –dijo sintiendo como ahora su esposo comenzaba a descender por su cuello, mordisqueando y besando todo a s paso.

-No sé qué es lo que me haces, Taiga.

-Te amo, eso es lo que hago –dijo tomándolo del rostro para que lo mirara-, no espero menos que eso, pero sé que aun no tengo tu amor –eso parecía haber apagado las llamas de su esposo-. Lo suponía -dijo suspirando, pero luego recupero su sonrisa-. Ahora quiero ir por esa ducha ¿podrías traer algo de mi ropa?

-Claro, espérame aquí –dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente y dejarlo en el piso, pero antes de que se alegara lo volvió a sostener del brazo-. No creas que esto es fácil para mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No enamorarme de ti –dijo logrando que los ojos de su esposo brillaran-. Como ahora mismo. Tengo ganas de abrasarte y no soltarte, de que nadie más que yo te vea.

-Daiki…

-No te preocupes, cachorro –le dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente, esos besos eran adictivos-. En menos de lo que piensas tendrás a tu esposo rendido a tus pies.

Taiga sonrió viendo salir de la habitación. Quizás tenía razón, quizás era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su matrimonio fuera todo un éxito.

Entró al baño para ducharse antes de escuchar a su suegra el gritarle lo irresponsable que era a su esposo y que esperaba que no hubiera abusado de él. Los colores no tardaron en volver a su rostro. Ahora no sabía cómo miraría a la cara a su suegra.

Fin


End file.
